Un sueño Maravilloso
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Tras una noche maravillosa, Hermione plasma sus sueños en papel. Historia ubicada en el transcurso del capìtulo 28 de El caballero Herido y la Dama


**Un sueño maravilloso**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ni gano nada con esta historia._

* * *

Era aún muy temprano y el cielo todavía estaba salpicado de estrellas cuando los ojos de Hermione Granger se abrieron a la vida, sus labios estaban tocados por una sonrisa.

Se ladeó en la cama y su felicidad aumentó aún mas mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave carmín, tras reparar en la humedad que había entre sus piernas, la misma que había estado ahí antes de dormir, cuando sus manos habían explorado su propio cuerpo mientras su mente volaba al hombre del que ella estaba enamorada.

Tenía ya un mes de relación con ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, el seco profesor de Pociones de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Un mes en que sus deberes de sexto año la habían atareado tanto que no podía mas que besar sus labios una vez cada que lo veía antes de sumergirse en todas sus tareas y repasos de hechizos.

Sin embargo, ser su pareja y no alucinar con la belleza de aquél hombre era ser estúpida, por lo que su mente siempre se llenaba de su varonil anatomía, soñando con el momento en que finalmente vibrara del más puro placer en sus brazos.

Tal y como lo había echo aquella noche.

Una sonrisa traviesa hizo aún mas radiantes sus facciones y se uso de pié, alistándose para aquél día de clases. Bajó a la sala común encontrándola satisfactoriamente vacía.

Se hundió largo rato en plasmar su esmerada caligrafía en un trozo de pergamino, el cual, una vez terminado, llevó a la lechucería con un nombre impreso en su exterior.

Severus Snape.

* * *

Horas más tarde, los alumnos de las distintas casas del colegio hacían vivir al comedor con su usual barullo, con las alegrías de sus voces, siendo observados con amplio agrado desde la mesa de profesores.

El batir de alas anunció el correo matinal. Las lechuzas recorrieron la amplia estancia entregándole sus paquetes a los respectivos dueños.

Entre los maestros, algunos bellos animales entregaron unas pocas cartas, pero, para sorpresa general, una lechuza marrón se posó en la mesa frente al maestro de pociones, el cual enarcó una ceja al verla.

El nunca recibía correo. No tenía familia, ni nadie con quien comunicarse, y las pocas personas a las que conocía podían hablarle directamente en cualquier momento.

Tomó el sobre que el animal llevaba en el pico y le acarició la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, la lechuza batió sus alas y remontó el vuelo, perdiéndose entre sus muchas compañeras.

Los ojos negros del profesor bajaron hacia el sobre en sus manos, y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando descubrió su nombre escrito por una caligrafía que él conocía a la perfección.

Su mirada se alzó para encontrar a la hermosa mujer que estampara aquellas letras en el pergamino, y se encontró con que ella le miraba atentamente, sonriendo, para luego fingir que nada ocurría y continuar con su desayuno.

El profesor sintió que todo dentro de él bullía. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber que decía aquella carta, y no quería esperar a estar solo para leerla.

Miró cuidadosamente a sus lados, encontrándose con que nadie le prestaba atención, lo cual era bastante usual, y el único que podía interrumpirle estaba perdido en una conversación con su propio gran amor.

Abrió el sobre y se recriminó a si mismo que sus dedos temblaran. Sostuvo el pergamino entre sus manos y se sintió embriagado cuando el aroma de ella, impregnado en el papel, llegó hasta su nariz.

* * *

_Anoche soñé contigo…_

_Soñé que íbamos por un camino en el campo, en una camioneta que tenía el asiento seguido, yo iba recostada en tu regazo, tú me abrazabas, me apretabas en tu pecho mientras manejabas. Por demás decirte que tu presencia dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro._

_Finalmente llegamos a una granja pequeña, caminamos por el campo, corrimos, giramos tomados de las manos, disfrutando de aquella tarde que iluminaba los últimos rayos del sol, seguimos hasta un riachuelo que corría cerca de una arboleda, nos recostamos debajo de un gran árbol escuchando el murmullo del correr del agua, recordamos algunas cosas de nuestra relación, empezó a nublarse, luego la lluvia hizo su aparición, y corrimos hacia una cabaña que no estaba muy lejana, entramos, la ropa algo mojada, húmeda apenas, la cabaña era pequeña, acogedora, un comedor rustico, una cama con una cobija de aquellas que hacían con cuadritos de diferentes telas y una pequeña chimenea._

_Volteaste, me viste, tu mirada hacia una pregunta, asentí, y pusiste la colchoneta en el piso, acomode las almohadas, baje la cobija mientras encendías el fuego, abrí ese lecho que habíamos hecho para que te acomodaras junto a mi, lo hiciste y dijiste con tu voz grave: ¿Esto es lo que habías imaginado? Te respondí: Si mi vida._

_Empezamos a besarnos, acaricié tu pelo, fui quitándote la ropa mientras te abandonabas al placer, recorrí tu piel milímetro a milímetro, disfrutando de su tibieza, su calidez, su aroma, me hiciste detenerme con tus caricias, quitaste mi ropa mientras te ayudaba, deslizaste tus dedos en mi pelo, besaste mi oído, tu lengua penetro en mi boca, se unió a la danza de la mía, me hiciste estremecer, vibrar, sentí como tu conciencia empezaba a abandonarte y te ganaba ese sentimiento reprimido tanto tiempo._

_Recorrí tu cuerpo con mis manos, con mi lengua, me aferre a tu intimidad, mis ojos buscaron los tuyos, sonreíste, cerraste tus ojos al mundo, los abriste al placer, a punto del clímax me detuviste de nuevo, recostada a tu lado tus manos recorrieron todo mi ser, tus labios se prendieron a mis pechos haciéndome gemir, languidecer, anhelar sentirte en mi, dentro de mi, esa necesidad, esa desesperación de ser poseída, de que me regalaras y regalarte esa explosión única que se siente solo con la persona amada._

_Sentí como cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se unían en el vaivén de la pasión eran arrastrados por un torrente, un remolino que nos hundía y nos hacia renacer y volver a sumergirnos en esa sensación tan anhelada, por fin tu ímpetu y mi ansiedad tuvieron su premio._

_Nos acurrucamos uno junto al otro mientras afuera seguía lloviendo, dormimos extasiados, entregados a ese sentimiento tan único, tan nuestro._

_Desperté, era solo un sueño, un sueño maravilloso._

_Te amo, eres todo para mi, eres único, así como eres, así te conocí, así te ame, así te amare siempre._

* * *

- ¿Severus?

El profesor levantó la mirada y observó al director a su lado.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te sientes bien? Estás sonrojado.

Snape sonrió y dobló cuidadosamente la carta mientras se la guardaba en la túnica.

- Estoy perfectamente.

Sus ojos negros buscaron a la dueña de su alma, y sonrió al descubrir que una de las pocas lechuzas que se habían rezagado emprendía el vuelo tras haber estado parada ante ella.

Hermione abrió el sobre con su nombre, y sus mejillas se tiñeron lentamente de carmín cuando descubrió la caligrafía del hombre de quien ella estaba enamorada.

* * *

_Anoche soñé con usted…_

_Soñé que íbamos por un camino en el campo, en una camioneta que tenia el asiento seguido, usted iba recostada en mi regazo, me abrazaba, yo la apretaba en mi pecho mientras manejaba. Por demás decirle que su presencia dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro…_

* * *

Fin

¡Un beso a todas, espero que les gustara!

Lady Grayson, la Oscuridad


End file.
